


【贵次方】Lily③

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 监控人员金城碧海x柜台小哥佐藤景瑚（略OOC⚠️，bmw）（感谢集美们支持）（车车之前发了，想看的可以往后翻翻）
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 1





	【贵次方】Lily③

有温度的拥抱，哭红的脸，温柔的香味。快一个周了，金城碧海都还是没办法消化掉那天的场景，他越来越觉得自己是不是对这个柜台小哥动了心。

金城承认自己也不算是个母胎solo，谈过几次恋爱，但都因为自己太宅的原因失败告终。可能也是这个原因，他常常觉得自己不适合谈恋爱。但自从佐藤景瑚的出现，他却觉得自己是不是应该再尝试尝试。

“这周五下班后你有时间吗？我请你吃饭可以吗？”还在纠结着如何搭话的金城碧海，怎么也没想到，在他坐在靠窗自闭角落里吃面的时候，收到了刚刚吃饱饭的佐藤景瑚的邀请。还是那个在镜头里甜甜的微笑，但脑子里还浮现着那天哭红的脸，金城突然说不出话来。交换了联系方式，他原本还想多说几句，可是话到嘴边却还在犹豫，抬头时金毛小哥已经走远了。

周五这一整天，从上班开始，金城碧海跑厕所的频率多的让同事怀疑他是不是肾出了问题。距离下班还有五分钟，他突然还冒出了不去的想法。

他们两个约在附近的居酒屋门口碰面，边走还边想着如何面对的金城碧海，抬头看到站在门口的金发小哥，佐藤景瑚今天裹着一条白色带花纹的围巾，今天虽然在工作服外披上了大衣和围巾，但金城却看的出神。抬头看到金城的佐藤景瑚，脸上带上了漂亮的笑容，他挥着手示意着快来。

他们选择了一个面对面的座位坐着，佐藤景瑚看来是这里的老客，在金城还在犹豫点些什么时，佐藤一直熟练的介绍和推荐菜品。在等待的过程中，金城接受了佐藤次次句句中的谢语，同时也感受到了佐藤的健谈。也可能是两个人有着过多过少的共同话题，两个人都聊的很开心。

喝了点威士忌，或许是自己好久没有喝酒了，一杯下去，金城有些小晕。还在火热进行的聊天，突然变得安静。原本还想说点什么的佐藤，突然眉头有些微皱，露出了担心的眼神。

“金城君，没事吧？”

“佐藤君，你，想不想谈一场恋爱呢？”

话一说出来，金城碧海突然清醒了许多，憋了快一个星期的话，应该开口说的“要不要做朋友”突然变成了摸不着头脑的告白，看到佐藤景瑚的惊讶表情，他开始后悔了。心里不自觉的骂自己是傻逼的金城碧海，现在非常想找理由解释一番。

“那个，金城君，我看你应该是喝多了，我送你回去吧。”

自从那次饭局之后，金城碧海再也没敢下楼吃饭，就怕碰到正在吃饭的佐藤景瑚。每当检查监控的镜头，按到商业区的G牌柜台的三个视角，金城都是面不改色的快速按过，他感觉自己真的丢脸丢到家了，果然自己就是一个不适合谈恋爱的呆瓜家伙。

“sky你说说嘛，我哪点配不上她嘛，为什么啊为什么。”收到自己的女神疑是有男朋友的消息，同事A下班硬生生的把金城和同事B拉到夜店里哭诉。夜店里的音量轰炸，一杯杯的扎啤，舞池里跟着节奏摆动的人群。同事A哭诉的话语里，多少触动到了金城的心里。果然自己也是恋爱白痴吧，明明人家只想和自己当朋友，自己却跨过朋友直接想谈恋爱，是不是傻啊自己。拿起一杯扎啤，小口喝着，看着舞池里的人群，虽然有五彩缤纷的射灯闪着，但黑色永远还是夜店的主打色，金城不知道舞池中快乐舞动的人们，有没有和自己一样的烦心事，他只知道里面的快乐都和自己无关。

“嘿！！你们怎么也在这呢？！”几个人突然靠近了他们，走进一看，是C子。C子和她的朋友一起手拿着酒杯，开心的跑来和金城三人打招呼，金城转头看向他们，却碰巧看到了自己躲了快一个星期的人，佐藤景瑚。金城碧海这辈子怎么都没想到，自己会和这个男人，有这么多次的抓马发生。站在女人堆里的佐藤景瑚，还是很明显的突出，金色头发还是一如既往的显眼迷人，他今天穿着一条休闲西服，或许是休假的原因，他气质里散发出了慵懒，但他的眼神有些过于刻意的避开金城。

和C子解释了来龙去脉，可能是关系真的要好，C子还坐下来陪同事B安抚起了同事A，金城的心早已不在这里了。他只想和佐藤道个歉，但当他想去寻找金发小哥的踪影时，人早已走进了舞池里。走下坐台，尽管五彩缤纷的射灯在晃着，金城碧海还是很好的锁定到了佐藤景瑚的身影，音乐正好放着closer的remix版，舞池里舞动的人随着音乐缓慢的摇着。佐藤走进了最多人的位置，转头看向一直跟着自己的金城。刚避开了过多的肢体碰撞的金城，抬头正好看到看着自己的佐藤，佐藤对他露出了一个他一直未见过的笑容，虽然甜美但却充满了诱惑，眼神里就像在暗示他。

“跟着我。”

他一路有距离的跟随着，金城第一次觉得这个夜店很大，让他有压力和害怕。走着走着，他走到了厕所，佐藤的身影一下消失了，金城最不希望发生的事情还是发生了。厕所外，等候的凳子早被那些难耐的男女占领了，在酒精的挥发刺激下，他们亲扶着对方，有些没凳子坐的也靠着墙，相互接吻抚摸。他们可能是情侣，可能是炮友，可能是第一次素不相识的陌人，他们说不定也像自己一样渴望爱情吧。金城看着厕所外的混乱，不经意的想到。

“金城君。”

还在发愣的金城突然感觉道肩膀有人的拍打。是佐藤景瑚。他笑眯眯的看着自己，那张脸，突然放大的在自己面前呈现，金城脑子突然不受控制的，紧紧的抱住了他。

“对不起，对不起，你，你不要讨厌我可以吗？”自己突然说出了很小孩子气的话。

佐藤笑着拍了拍的背，小声的说着，

“我答应你哦。”

？

松开了对方，金城愣愣的看着金发小哥，疑惑的看着他。佐藤吃笑的靠着墙。

“你不是说，要不要尝试谈一场恋爱吗？我答应你啦，这个回复不算晚吧。”

end. 


End file.
